Don't die
by LunaHogwarts
Summary: Songfic basée sur "Blank Space" de Taylor Swift et Death Note. [L x light] (SPOILERS ÉP 25!)
1. Chapter 1

Songfic basée sur "Blank Space" de Taylor Swift, et sur le couple O combien original LxLight/Raito :3

Voilà voilà...

 **Disclaimer : Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata (sinon, ce serait une grande histoire d'amour entre Raito et L *-*)**

 **Pairing: Light/Raito x L (Lawlight pour les intimes :3)**

* * *

Oh, L, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'étais loin de me douter que tu serais mon premier ennemi. Tu es aussi devenu, dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, mon premier amour. Et pourtant... J'ai toujours voulu ta mort.

 _So it's gonna be forever_

 _Or it's gonna go down in flames_

Si jamais tu sortais avec quelqu'un... Non! Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, n'est-ce pas, L-kun?

 _You can tell me when it's over_  
 _If the high was worth the pain_

Alors? Avoueras-tu ta faiblesse devant un crime qui te dépasse ? Avoue que tu ne peux pas le résoudre! Avoue que je suis plus fort que toi! Après tout, je suis arrivé premier aux concours nationaux. Alors dis le! Dis que je suis plus intelligent que toi!

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

Même un Shinigami pourra te le dire. Tu te rends compte, L, un Shinigami?

 _'Cause you know I love the players_  
 _And you love the game_

Tu aimes les énigmes, n'est-ce pas, L-kun? Tu ne voudrais pas te mesurer à la plus grande du monde?

 _'Cause we're young and we're reckless_  
 _We'll take this way too far_

je sais que tu te donnes corps et âme à la résolution de cette affaire _Kira_. Exactement comme moi, pour que tu ne la résolve pas.

 _It'll leave you breathless_  
 _Or with a nasty scar_

Si tu meurs... Non. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

 _Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
 _They'll tell you I'm insane_

Mais je ne veux plus. S'il te plaît. L. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

 _But I've got a blank space, baby_  
 _And I'll write your name_

Même si je ne le veux pas, je sais que nous mourrons tout les deux. Je ne veux pas mourir en dernier. Je ne supporterai pas cette lueur de détresse dans tes yeux. Je... Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, L! Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de mon ennemi? Ne pourrions nous pas tout recommencer, dans une nouvelle vie? S'aimer, sans avoir peur? Je voudrais mourir. Juste pour recommencer. Ne jamais trouver le Death Note. Te rencontrer à une quelconque cérémonie du lycée. T'aimer. S'aimer, jusqu'à notre mort. Pourquoi ai-je pris le Death Note. Je me déteste a un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

Ne meus pas.

Je t'interdis de mourir.

Ne meurs pas.

JE T'AIME.

NE ME LAISSE PAS.

NE MEURS PAS.

 _'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon... Dans un élan de productivité, voici la suite OwO Toujours sur du Lawlight XD**

 **C'est une lettre de L envoyée à Raito, avant qu'il ne se suicide dans l'épisode 25 :3**

* * *

Raito, pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois Kira?

Raito, pourquoi fallait-il que je t'aime?

Quand j'ai commencé à travailler sur l'affaire Kira, je ne me doutais pas que je rencontrerais certaines personnes qui m'apporteraient autant. Pour commencer, les détectives avec qui j'ai travaillé - bien qu'ils m'ennuyaient un peu, n'étant pas assez intelligent pour comprendre toutes mes théories. Ensuite, Watari, avec qui j'ai lié, encore une fois, des liens très profonds; Near et Mello, que je n'avais pas recontactés depuis de nombreuses années; Misa, pour sa persévérance ; et ton père, pour sa dévotion au travail.

Et enfin,

Toi.

Raito, je ne voulais pas t'aimer. Pourquoi es-tu Kira? Pourquoi un jour, tu as ramassé ce stupide carnet? Pourquoi un jour, tu as cru à son stupide pouvoir et as écrit des noms dedans? Je te déteste. Mais je t'aime. Ce serait tellement simple si nous pouvions tout recommencer. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas tout recommencer ? Je te déteste. Contre mon gré. Et si je t'avais dit tout de suite que je t'aimais, est-ce que cela aurait changé les choses? Je t'aimais avant même de te rencontrer (oui, même si je n'aime pas me le dire, comme Misa). Tu m'as offert la plus grande enquête de ma vie. Tu m'as offert de nouveaux amis.

Et pour cela,

Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

Je vais mourir, je le sais. Non pas parce que j'ai perdu et que je n'ai plus aucun moyen de résoudre l'enquête. C'est parce que je veux juste essayer d'inscrire mon nom dans le Death Note. Sais-tu pourquoi je suis devenu détective ? Pour éviter l'ennui. C'est terrible, l'ennui. Je m'ennuyais énormément avant de te rencontrer. Et quand tu ne seras plus Kira, quand l'affaire sera passée, comme tant d'autres dans le passé et le futur, quand tu seras emprisonné - ou, pire, condamné à mort - l'ennui reviendra. Je veux éviter cela. Je veux aussi éviter de voir ton visage agonisant.

Alors, pour cela,

Je vais me suicider.

Je t'aime, Raito. Je n'ai jamais été ami avec quelqu'un d'autre avant toi, mais je suis assez sûr que le sentiment que j'ai pour toi s'appelle l'amour. Je ne saurais malheureusement jamais si ce sentiment est réciproque. Sache que je t'aime. Tout les sentiments que je n'ai jamais vécus auparavant, tu me les a fait vivre.

Raito,

Tu m'as fait vivre.

L Lawliet.

—

"Dis, Rem, pourquoi Raito pleurait aujourd'hui, à ton avis?"


End file.
